wssfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyx Regalia
Nyx Regalia is a Regalia and Original Character originated from the Dark World comic/story series. Actually Hisoka who donned on the character and appearance, she became an actual character after he returned. Biography Originated and born from the Unknown World 52971542ED, also infamously known as the ' Dark World' (No.2435 Cursed Darkness). Nyx is her given name after her character creation, meaning "night" in Greek; also named after the Greek Goddess or personification of the night, Nyx. Initially, she wasn't a woman, much less an actual character, but the Original's Clone/Hisoka's outfits in one of his many adventures. Unexpectedly warped by a unknown force (presumably The Darkness) into Dark World, he wore her outfit (or in this case, he made the outfit) when he was trying to survive in the accursed town. She was born (or her character creation initiate) after Hisoka touched an ancient runic core of the Darkness' powerful creatures known as the Cursed Ones, which cursed him to have the Lament or Hymm magicks and a constant corruption of his body, soul, and mind. Only after he went back to his world, the character creation card and a new series of cards, called the Regalia series, manifested. Retaining most of the features as Hisoka, her only noticeable features is the fact that she's a young woman, and her personality is a slightly darker and solemn than Hisoka while he was in the Dark World. "Darker" in terms of quieter, calmer, and more cool headed than Dark World Hisoka/Nyx. She retains the magick powers, her acrobatic/"Survivor" abilities, and expert weaponry specialty. She wields an unknown Anti-Materiel Rifle, which she inherited from Hisoka, and multiple other weapons such as a pair of non-identical Karambits and pairs of Hanguns or/and revolvers. CODE Description ;Nyx Regalia (Original's) :"A Clone of the Original or one of the many main timelines/dimensions/moments possible Originals who was trapped within the Unknown World 52971542ED AKA the Dark World. Initially as an adolescent male, he proceeds to survive within the Dark World and fight against the Darkness’ and its creatures. He became Nyx, or rather, the genesis of Nyx Regalia began when he stumbled upon the core of the creature he had defeated known as the Cursed Ones’ Singers. The strange, rune-carved heart of the Darkness’ strong ones cursed the boy with the possible fate of becoming one of them. The curse grants the mystic influences of the magick arts of the Dark World, in compensate of the gradual, continuous corruption of his body. Along the road of his journey he met unique characters and local denizens who he saved and aided. At the end of his journey, a portal was found and restored that helped him get home. Soon after his safe return, a card manifested that reveal the uniqueness of the special new power the Original had obtained. The epilogue revealed that Nyx Regalia became one of the special-op agents of the Original and became a family member of Hisoka’s." ;Nyx Regalia (Servant) :During the story development and Typemoon’s Fate series characters as the additional factor, Nyx immediately became a Servant Heroic Spirit along with her character creation information. Her Servant Class would be the Assassin, Archer, and Caster; and somewhat potentially a Berserker. :;Assassin ::Having multiple, possible personas similarly to the Assassin of the Third Grail War, she can be anyone including the original male version of herself. Incidentally, the original female Nyx version is the main persona to communicate with her Master on behalf of the entire group, which shows much similarity to the Assassin of the previous Grail War. Based on her ability of being a silent assassin and survival instincts that she was qualified for the Assassin Class. They wield multiple weapons, but mostly used the various small blades such as knives and karambits. :;Archer ::Since she possesses a wide range and variety of firearms and blade works, she is highly skilled in each weapons' capabilities. Nicknamed as the “Weapons Expert”, she can be similar to Archer of the Fourth Grail War, where she has a bow that can transform any swords, daggers, spears, etc. into arrows; however, only difference is that she mostly uses the firearms and modern ranged weapons. Her expert marksmanship and knowledge of every weapon qualifies her to be the Archer Class Servant. She is also qualified as the non-standard class called the Gunner. :;Finally as the Caster ::Possessing the highest mana pool for her Cursed Ones’ Lament or the Dark World’s magick arts, she can performed multiple magicks and spells easily, as well as she is independent of mana shared from her Master. Unfortunately, she still retains the possible fate of becoming one of the Cursed Ones, hence her abnormal used of weaponry similar to other Classes. Mana generation and full knowledge of the magicks’ spell art qualifies her as the Caster Class Servant, but not many will know of this due to her conditions. :;Berserker ::One of the rare possible point in some timelines, she was fully corrupted and transformed as one of the Cursed Ones. Fortunately, she retained some humanity underneath the monstrous form, allowing her to at least help mortals or humans as a guardian. Not due to the Mad Enhancement skill, she mostly communicate in the language of the Laments, having very limited, modern vocabulary. However, as the protector, her thought process is above human's comprehension since she is like a deity. Personality As stated from both CODE description and observation, she's a calm and collected woman, despite witnessing the monstrosities of the Dark World and having a curse within her. Level and cool headed, she hardly show any signs of anxiety and doubt in most situations, or it's possibly not many have seen her worrying. It is probably due to the fact, and she "jokingly" stated, that worrying will only jeopardize the situation or scenario. Thus, she gave up worrying and stayed focus instead. Though, if one observe closely and without her knowing, she can be worry and anxious whenever it involves her comrades and close friends. Or worried that she might have left the stove on. Besides being a "Cool Character", she's also the "Loner" type. Tendency to push others away or hardly socializing, she doesn't want to be close to them or else they will add to her worries. Unlike the Original who wanted to make friends with the other survivors, Nyx have very few friends and comrades, even if they are capable of protecting themselves. However, if she do socialize with her friends and close ones, she is actually really kind and friendly; especially when she tend to show maternal attitudes, most specifically to those younger than her. Those close to her or observers call this either a Mother Figure or Older Sister character. Probably inherited from the Original himself while he was in the Dark World. Also inheriting from the Original is her Determination. Vaguely similar, she has the tendency to be stubborn in arguments and fights, especially those she's losing in. Because of her Perseverance/Stubbornness, she normally wins; while others she meekly retreats. Appearance Based on the outfit set of the Original in the Dark World, a young woman roughly the age of 18-20 years and around the height of 170cm/ 5.57 feet. Slightly shorter than the Original, she inherited white pale hair and heterochromatic eyes from the Cursed Hisoka. Donned the Dark World Survivor, the set consist of a long hooded cloak, lightly-armored tactical pants, sleeveless high collar shirt, a military belt pack, a pair of armor-plated glovelettes, and knee-high combat boots. Despite the popular appearance, the outfit set wasn't like during in the Dark World, especially most of the clothing and pieces were makeshift and crafted from the materials and scrap. Only after he returned to his home world that her outfit were improved somewhat, especially more refined and made very professionally. The most noticeable outfit piece was a metal half mask that covers the lower half of her face. Having the motif of a wolf, the mask was also refined after Hisoka returned, but retained the scratches and weathered paint job. It is unknown how the mask stays on her lower jaw, but it is assumed to be either a fastening piece on either the bridge of the nose or chin, or connectors that is on the back of the neck. Her casual clothing consist of the same sleeveless high-collar shirt, revealed to have a mechanical device making up the spine and back of the neck, cargo pants with a pouch utility belt, a pair of fingerless gloves, and hiking boots. The mechanical device helps, protects, and aid the spine, which was cursed with runic letters and had burned through the flesh. Metal supporters extends from the back of the neck to the back of the waist. Sometimes she wears her mask casually. She can also wear other clothes if they are tailored for the spine supporters. Her spine is jagged out of her back, slightly darken and have sharp protrusions. This is due to the curse, with ancient runic letters naturally carved on them. It grows slowly whenever she used the magicks art of any extent. Despite the pain, she grew to withstand, becoming something natural to her and her daily life. Equipment/Arsenal She posses a wide range of arsenal and equipment, but she mostly equipped the following: ;*Anti-Materiel Rifle :A large anti-materiel rifle, with a muzzle brake, specialized sights, bipod attached underneath the barrel, and carry handle attached. Despite its size, it's surprisingly light and can be swung like a club with little effort. When firing, it can be fired either from the hips, shoulders, normal, and carried, which is holding it like a minigun. The main primary weapon of Nyx's arsenal, it fires very powerful shots, enough to puncture a hole through a concrete wall big enough for a few people to walk through. It has several customizable features, such as the current's Charge Shot module and manual Flashbang attachment. The designed is very similar to the real life rifle called the Denel NTW-20), but larger and longer. ;*Pistols/Revolvers :Custom crafted pistols and revolvers made from parts and scraps from around the town of the Dark World. Some fires normals bullets while others were made into pistol size shotguns, grenade launchers, and machine guns or SMGs. Some special ones are engraved with runic letters and symbols to fire magical shots. The method is similar to rifling but instead of just spinning the bullet to increase distance, the bullet would be covered with the runic letters' power as it pass through the bullet, turning into a magic-powered bullet. Later she receive proper machined weaponry when Hisoka returned ;*Kukri :A curved-bladed machete that is use against fleshy enemies and monsters. Sometimes it's used to open locks or doors, and carve food into pieces and slices, if the butcher knife is not found. ;*2x Karambit :A pair of different bladed Karambits, as one is longer and thinner than the short and wide-bladed other. It is used effectively in CQC and fleshy enemies, but it's shown to be useful even against armored or tough skinned/shell/exoskeleton enemies. ;*''Angel's Wings'' Cloak :Made of the Priestess' filigrees or collectives of strands of fur-like substances, its incredibly lightweight and allows anything its touches to be similar as well. Hisoka repurposed into a part of his jacket/cloak, allowing him to float, glide, and jump higher than some buildings. Post-return, the cloak was kept in the research bureau's vault and replaced by anti-grav devices. ;*Grappling Hook Launcher :Crafted from the uncompleted device and on one of the town's resident's blueprints, its what the name suggested. Coupled with the cloak, Nyx used this in many situations such as getting to higher ground, sling herself to glide above something, or quickly dash around her enemies. ;*Compound Crossbow :Crafted based on one of the town's resident's blueprints and some Hisoka's personal touches, its a versatile, customizable crossbow with the compound bow's mechanism. ;*Runic Engravings :Based on the ancient runic language of the town and The Darkness, the runes are a substitute as a means of using the magicks arts. Curved on metal plates or equipments, it allows Nyx to use magic without using her own mana pool, in turn slowing the corruption by 60%. However, creating them needs magical power to embedded with mana. Nevertheless, she have to make a few and allowed a small amount of corruption for the long run. ;*Spine Moderator :Due to her curse and spine protruding painfully out of her back, the mechanical device regulates the nervous system, control, and runic bones' power. Made from mechanical creatures from the Dark World, it was well-crafted from poor quality of materials. After Hisoka returned, she was given a new moderator with better performances and new features. ;*Fenrir's Mask :Made of the dark, charred metal, its a personal preference of Hisoka. It features air filters, sealed-tight for underwater scenarios, and a weapon installed. The weapon in question is a flame-thrower in a form of a rune engraved on the surface inside the mouth. Its motif is of the lower jaw of a wolf. Ability ;*Cursed Ones’ Lament ~Magicks~ :The magical arts granted by the Cursed Ones, in return for their very existence. By bestowing this art to the disciple or pupil, they gain the ability to use the mana or magical powers in them and to master it. However, as the Cursed Ones were the ones originally with the knowledge of the arts, the Lament user will go through the same procedures as them. Through the continuous usage of the arts, the user will have a gradual, constant corruption of the body, soul and mind. The corruption can only be slowed; by not using the arts at least for a full minute. Any further than two minutes, the progress will instantly increase by 5% for half a minute, then returned to the normal. Though, using it is already 10%, it can be used to power up a carved rune on an object with magicks. Using Runes would not increase the rates of the corruption and helped the user's magic attacks. Story Refer to Dark World and Hisoka (Dark World)'s story page. After her character creation card manifested, she awoke in the research bureau's bedding rooms. Interactions ;*Assassin of Black (Marie the Ripper) :A Typemoon’s original character that somehow appeared within the Dark World along with several others. Known as the Assassin type Servant, she was a young girl with white hair and wields various knives. Nyx/Hisoka came in contact with her when he discovered her in one of the ruins, took upon himself to be her caretaker and guardian. Initially Assassin gave Nyx the cold shoulder, but soon gradually grew closer and accepted him as her “older brother”. In turn, he treats her as his younger sister. Already since the beginning a formidable fighter, Assassin was taught in other arts of combat from Nyx such as firearm-oriented CQC and simple magic arts. At First cold, distant, and hostile since Nyx wasn’t a woman, and later friendly, assertive, and slightly spoiled during their time together. Notes & Trivia *Her design was inspired from Nafuka of the Necronica Campaign Collection/ Nagai Gojitsudan No Nechronica by Hetza/Hellshock. :*Unintentionally, her initially design was perfectly similar to Nafuka to the point of being a “rip-off”. Only after some few thoughts and changes did she became what look like a proper inspired copy. :*Minor Changes were her mask, heterochromia iris, the clothing or outfit underneath the cloak, and her supposedly cursed body. Other than that, she can be often mistaken for Nafuka unless pointed out or when standing side-by-side. *Coincidentally, she wasn’t initially to be a female character until during one moment of the story progress that Watcher decided to make her a proper character and change her gender for the originality. Inclusive of the special trait she possessed of being the first of the Regalia power-form cards. :*This could explain why she can be mistaken for Nafuka since the original idea was for Nyx to be the male version of her, until the recent character creation. :*Strangely, Nyx isn’t the first of the Regalia series, since Athena was created before her and she was one of the Regalias; what’s more she’s the second Regalia. For corrections, Nyx was the first to start the Regalia series, unlocking the trait within characters of past and future. *She can be all three Servant classes at once; most noticeable within the Assassin Class with the multiple personas. As the Archer and Caster Class, both can interchangeably use each other’s privileges and abilities, confusing the enemy Servants and their Masters. The only possible easiest method of knowing of her Servant Class is to be her Master of the current Grail War, the only moment one can learn of her current Class. Category:Original Characters